


What It Feels Like

by TellMeAMarvelousStory



Series: Shipping Up To Boston [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAMarvelousStory/pseuds/TellMeAMarvelousStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second installment for these two.  This takes place a few days after the first.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Feels Like

“Uhh, are you kidding me?”

“Uhh, no I’m not.  I’m not gonna call him, that’s absurd, Amber.”

“You’re an idiot!  I don’t even know if I can love you if you don’t call him!”

Mansi rolled her eyes as he sister squawked at her through the phone.  She always was the dramatic one.  Mansi had spent three nights in her new loft, and was adjusting all right.  But she’d spent most of that time waiting for her stuff get there.

“I am not going to call him!  I didn’t relocate hundreds of miles from home to flirt with some actor, I came here for school.  SCHOOL, Amber!”

“Ugh, Mance!  He’s not jus ‘some actor’, he’s friggin’ Captain America for cryin’ out loud!”

Mansi could see the air quotes through the phone as her arms went limp and she cocked her head sideways.  

“Seriously, Amber?  You didn’t even like those movies that much. 

“Not true, I loved Iron Man.  Tony Stark is my spirit animal.”

 "Well, if I ever run into RDJ, I’ll tell him,“ Mansi snarked, continuing to unpack her clothes.

 Amber wouldn’t let it drop as Mansi pulled out more hangers.

 "Tell me again about the drive home!”

“I’ve told you like, three times already!”  

“Again!!  Again!!”

Mansi laughed out loud as Amber pleaded in her little kid voice.  

“Once more, and don’t you dare ever ask me again,” the older sister placated.

 Mansi could picture Amber settling in to hear the story one more time.

 "We spent the whole flight talking.  Turns out, he had just gotten back in the country from filming Civil War, and before you ask, no, I don’t know anything about it.“

 "Liar.”

“Shut up and listen, I’m only gonna say this once.  He was all dodgy at the terminal for a few minutes until he made sure there were no paps around.  I kinda felt bad for him, honestly.  Can you imagine having to live your life like that?”  She was being genuine.  It must be hell to have to scan the crowd to make sure you could just get off a plane like a normal person. 

“Anyway, he was just really sweet.  He walked me to baggage claim, offered to carry my bag and everything…”

Mansi cut herself off.  She didn’t want to tell the next part again because she knew her sister would lose her mind again.

“And then what happened?  How did you get to your new apartment??” Amber probed.

After an exasperated sigh, Mansi told her for the last time, “I…he..maybe convinced me to let him drive me there.  The long way.  So he could show me the city.”

Amber squealed into the earpiece as Mansi held her cell away from her face.

“My sister went on a date with Steve Rogerrrrrrsss!! 

“No!  It was not a date!!  He drove me home from the airport and carried my bag up the steps, that is IT!  And he is not his characters, he’s his own person!”

The younger sister couldn’t stop gushing.

“That is a date, Mansi Renee, whether you like it or not!  And oh my god, did he come inside your new place?  What did he think?  Is that when he gave you his number?”

“Amber!  It was not a date!  Chris Evans doesn’t date girls like me, he dates girls like…I don’t know, Minka Kelly.  I’m totally not in his league.  I doubt we even play the same *sport* at this point.”

 At her little personal dig, Mansi looked up directly into a mirror.  And good gracious, did it just prove her point.  

Her skin didn’t have a stitch of makeup on it, and the uneven tone in her left cheek had turned bright red from the exertion of unpacking.  Her hair was held back from her face with a headband, but had apparently grown a mind of its own beyond that.  She had yet to find her hair dryer and brushes in the middle of everything.  The last of her clean unboxed clothes consisted of a pair of black yoga shorts and a tank top from Warped Tour ‘05, which she didn’t even know she still owned until she found it packing back home.  

 _‘Yeah, I’m sure this is how Jessica Biel looked when they dated_ ,’ she thought to herself sarcastically.

“I refuse to even entertain that thought, Mance.  It was a date, dude.  Get used to it.”  Amber was sticking with this to the bitter end, despite Mansi’s best efforts.  

“Dude, I am not gonna fight you on this right now, I can’t even find my tennis shoes- I have bigger problems to deal with.”

 Mansi tucked the last of the newly-hangered clothes in the closet while her sister filled her in on life back in Charlotte.  It was a good feeling, to know that no matter what, her sister had her back.  Even from 800 miles away.

She listened intently, taking a break to pull her jug of sweet tea from the fridge.  Mansi may not have known where her shoes were, but she’d be damned if she didn’t have her tea.  But she was interrupted when the doorbell rang as Amber finished telling her about the latest drama in her friendship circle.

Heading for the door, Mansi warned Amber, “I told you to stop hanging out with those girls, they’re so petty.”

She reached for the doorknob and continued, “And I especially never liked that one girl Karen, you know that–”

Every other word Mansi had planned about Karen evaporated when she saw the man in her doorway.  The sunglasses, the beard, the red t-shirt, and the backwards ball cap.  There was no fucking way.  This was not happening. But there was no mistaking who it was, either.

“I gotta call you back, Amb.”

She dropped the phone from her ear and blinked.  

“What, uh..wha, what are you doing here?”

 Chris responded with that smile.  The one he gave her on the plane.  "I thought you might need some help unpacking.  Or maybe hungry *from* all the unpacking.  And the best sandwich spot in this part of town is right around the corner from here, so I thought maybe…“

He held up a plastic bag stuffed with Styrofoam takeout boxes,

“You’d be up for a break?  And a hand?" 

It seemed for a few long seconds, all Mansi could do was blink.  Then her home trainin’ kicked in on instinct.

"Um, yeah, come in.  Let me see if I can find somewhere to sit.”  She kicked herself for her appearance, while trying to tell herself it didn’t matter because she  _just_  had this conversation with her sister.

Chris followed behind quickly, looking around the open living room.

“Wow, this place is fantastic.  How did you manage to find a place like this?”

 "Well, I didn’t, actually.“ Mansi explained on their way to the kitchen. "Back home, I worked in an anesthesia practice, and one of the docs dabbles in real estate.  The day after I got my acceptance letter, he came in and dropped the keys to this place in my hand.  Wouldn’t take them back, no matter how hard I tried.”

She finished her story by pulling two glasses down from their new home in the kitchen cabinet and filling them with tea.  Chris unpacked the food, turning the containers into makeshift plates and said, “I bet you’re glad you didn’t now.  This place looks awesome. Even with the boxes.”

Mansi looked around.  There was cardboard and packing peanuts are far as the eye could see.  

“Yeah, the cleanup is gonna be a bitch, though.  I might could use a hand, actually.”

Chris snickered at her.  ”'Might could’?“

She furrowed her brow a little.  "Are you making fun of me again?  Because I will make you do all the lifting, and there’s a lot of it.  So keep it up,” Mansi warned with only a little seriousness in her voice.  

Chris threw up his hands in defense again.  "Hey, I’m all about heavy lifting.  Gotta stay in shape somehow.  Helping out the pretty, new girl in town while doing it is just a bonus.“

Mansi froze at his words.  The pretty, new girl?  This was not happening.  She must have heard him wrong.  Yeah, that was it.  He said something else, it was the only explanation.

Chris’ deep voice broke the silence in the kitchen.  "Come on, you don’t want to wait to eat this, it’s too good.”

He pushed the container around to her, and Mansi eyed it suspiciously.

“What is  _this_?”

“One of the city’s best, you’re gonna love it.  It’s a Vitello Tonnato- tuna, roasted veal, cucumber salad, and spicy mustard.  Trust me, it’s amazing.”

“Sooo…now would be a bad time to tell you I’m a vegetarian? 

Chris froze, his own sandwich halfway to his mouth.  

“Uhh, well, I mean, we can go get something else, and–”

Mansi began giggling at his stammering.  She couldn’t help herself.

“Kidding, Chris.  I was just joking.”

He smiled wryly as Mansi continued giggling.  

“You’re slick, you know that?”

“I do, yeah.”

“Eat your lunch, smartass.  We got work to do, this place is a mess.”

Mansi grinned and popped a fry into her mouth as Chris bit into his meal.  If nothing else after today, at least her new home would finally be clean. 


End file.
